Borknagar
Nation Information Borknagar is the land where brave men live and die. Poems shall be written and songs sung about the glories of this mighty nation. History After years of strugle, Borknagar managed to declare it's independency on the 23rd sunrise of October in the year 2006. Since it's independency, Borknagar is ruled by King Mech Warrior, with Queen Fernanda by his side. Just a few days after becoming independent, Borknagar was brutally and senselessly attacked by two countries. The harvest was lost. People died. The newly formed army was crushed, and so, Borknagar was in ashes and in anarchy. Once peace was declared, King Mech joined forces with the Independent Republic of Orange Nations, or IRON. Borknagar is a proud member of that alliance since then. With warmth, the nation was accepeted in IRON, recieved aid, and grow in large steps. In no time, it was bigger than those attackers. But King Mech had no urge for revenge, and kept leading Borknagar towards the top. With peace, came a time of great grownth. Step by step the engeneers of the nation designed new sewer systems, roads, airports, banks came, factories, stadiums were built. The population rose quickly and happily. Nowadays, Borknagar tries to help the newer nations, as it once was aided. The population understands when low investiments are made on Borknagar, and large sums are sent to other nations. Temporary Coat of Arms Borknagar's Coat of Arms is guarded by a Cheetah and a Dragon. The cheetah is the symbol of Queen Fernanda's Family, while the red dragon is King Mech's family symbol. Both are united taking care of the kingdom. The crown above shows Borknagar's government, a Monarchy. The blue "B" represents the name of the country, while the Orange Delta is a reference to IRON Alliance. The Eagle is a symbol of freedom, and represents Borknagar's will to fly high, above all, with it's mighty wings. The warhammer carried by the eagle is a symbol of Borknagar's military power, as it once was called "The Hammer of the Gods". The motto "Ferro Credimus" could be translate as "In IRON we trust", and, therefore, is a reference of Borknagar's loyalty to the Alliance. Vintersorg's Royal Castle The home of King Mech and Queen Fernanda. It's a huge castle, with a big garden in front of if and a forest on the backyard. The forest is also home of Vintersorg's Royal Zoo. With the royal couple live lots of cats and dogs. The castle is guarded by Borknagar's elite forces, known as the Royal Dragons. In front of the castle is Glydwr's Park. A place where the people can relax and admire the great statue of the God Glyndwr. Vintersorg's Royal Zoo Queen Fernanda takes care of the Zoo. Currently there is a Dragon, a couple of cheetahs, lions, eagles from many species and other birds of prey, such as harpies and hawks. Religion The national religion of Borknagar varies with time. But the people always worship a God with the head of a Black Dog. Recently, in front of Borknagar's Royal Castle, a huge statue, over 10m tall, of this God has been made. Many worshippers come from all Borknagar too see it. Many tourists from neighbour and friendly countries also come to see. Economy The working citzens of Borknagar work producing Marble from mines in the northwestern part of the country. In the south region, a high-quality wine is produced. Exportation of both products generate large amounts of money for the nation. In the central zone, near Vintersorg, there are automobilistic industries. Lots of liters of beer are produced an consumed in Borknagar. One of the highest per capta rates in the world. Contruction, asphalt and steel industries are also very important on the country. The nation also counts with a strong financial system. On Vintersorg's Bay stands a harbour, building several ships every year. Military Borknagar's military also grew. The main base is Camp Wilhelm, on Vintersorg. But troops are deployed all over the nation, securiting borders and doing exercises. Armored divisions are always on stand-by, ready to become active when needed. Borknagar's Air Force is the nation's pride. With top of line aircraft, BAF can protect it's people, or deliver death from above on the enemy. A great event was done when King Mech announced the investiments on BAF modernization program. _____________________________ Borknagar Air Force: BAF is divided in two main Commands: Defensive and Ofensive. Ofensive Air Command is divide in two Wings: Fighter Wing and Bomber Wing. The FW is stays mainly on Vintersorg Air Base, together with Borknagar's International Airport. Some of the bombers also are based there. Some of the aircraft are based on other bases around the country and even overseas and in freindly countries, changing their base regulary, and so, being able so take less hits and answering faster to any attack order. The Defensive Air Command counts only with fighter squadrons and has it's aircraft split in many bases all over Borknagar, with it's mantainence park and main base on Vintersorg. With that, it's capable to respond quickly in case of emergency. Defensive patrols are kept on air, and also are under DAC's orders. Some famous BAF's Squadrons: 1st OAC FS - The Royal Eagles 5th OAC FS - Ghostriders 11th OAC FS - The Spearheads 66th OAC FS - Hellspawns 2nd DAC FS - Silver Arrows 4th DAC FS - Delta Darts 1st OAF BS - Red Dragons 666th OAC BS - Hammer of the Gods _____________________________ Borknagar Army: The Army counts with Commands, being the Infantary Command, Cavalry and Airborne. Infantary Command: Responsible for the core of Borknagar's Army, having thousands of troops in bases all over the country. The infantary is in charge of guarding the borders and has police powers, being able to arrest people. Borknagar suffered some time of anarchy, and the Infantary was fundamental to finnish it and keep the law and order since then. Cavalry Division: At the begining, the Cavalry rode horses and charged on the enemies with their animals, but with time, steel horses were needed, and Borknagar's industry developed several models of armored vehicles, speacialy heavy Main Battle Tanks. Currently few tanks are operational, the core of Borknagar's armored fist is hibernating, just waiting to be called upon and bring the hell of heavy metal to the enemies. Famous Armored Divisions: 1st AD - Warlords 2nd AD - Cheetahs 3rd AD - Brothers of Metal 14th AD - Earthquakers Independency Parade Every year, thousands of people gather on Glyndwr's Park to watch the Independency parade. King Mech does his usual speech and all see the military parade. The new jets of BAF have already showed up this year. Events One of Borknagar's embassies has suffered a terrorist attack a long time ago. Borknagar has seem a great drop in the oil prices. Some of the outlying territories have sufferd severe drought.